


The Life of Park Jisung

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaeno, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, SMRookies - Freeform, Soulmate AU, chensung - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: A young boys search for his soulmate.





	The Life of Park Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please   
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day

ONE

At one I was sick. The doctors thought I would die. My parents thought so too. If I was old enough I think I would’ve thought so too. My parents almost didn’t even give me a name, because they were sure I would die, but they did give me one. Jisung, Park Jisung.

I did survive though. Even if I wished I didn’t sometimes. I did. I grew up. I learnt lessons and went through some things. Now I’m dead. Looking back at my life. Wondering what I did right and what I did wrong.

 

TWO

I was a happy two-year-old. I laughed a lot and fell a lot. I never really got hurt, but I still cried. Every time. My parents went into a frenzy every time I fell. Every time I cried. Scared I would get sick again.

 

THREE

At three my grandpa died, not that I remember. It crushed my father. He cried every night. Not being able to take care of me. Not caring about me.

I don’t blame him. I wouldn’t like taking care of a baby either, if my father died. He never did though. He stayed with me my entire life.

 

FOUR

My first memory is from when I was four. I know. Late for your first memory, right? Well I don’t care what you think.

My first memory was meeting this boy. He was older than me, and thinner and taller. He also smiled a lot. His name was Jaemin. He ended up being my best friend my entire life.

 

FIVE

My fifth year was boring. I didn’t do much. I had playdates with Jaemin and cried a lot.

Something exciting did happen though. I learnt how to spell my name. From the P to the G. It made my parents proud. Hanging up my name, written by me, on the fridge. It was still there the day I died.

 

SIX

When I was six my mum told me about soulmates. How everybody got a mark on their body at the age of seven. It would match your soulmate, and it would move around when they are close. They would also disappear when you met your soulmate. I was excited about getting mine. Hoping for something cool. Like a dinosaur.

Every day since my mum told me I waited for my seventh birthday.

 

SEVEN

At midnight on my seventh birthday my mark showed up. It was huge. I hadn’t imagined it to be that big. It was a red dragon. Over my left shoulder. It immediately started crawling around my body. Sometimes hanging out on my wrist other times dancing around my face. Even though people jumped when he showed up on my face I loved him. He was a part of me.

Jaemin got his two years earlier later. It was a blue fish. It was small, but visible. His also started moving around immediately. Swimming around his fingers. Around his waist. His mark was pretty, but mine was prettier.

 

EIGHT

Jaemin met his soulmate at the age of 8. Earlier than normal. They met at the playground. I was there too. They fit so well. Both cried when their fishes swam away, but quickly got over it. Being excited they met each other. His name was Jeno. He was only a couple of months older than Jaemin, and only a couple of centimetres shorter than him too.

Saying I was never jealous of them, would be a lie. I was a lot, but whenever I was my dragon would swim up to my neck and went to sleep. Calming me down too.

 

NINE

When I was nine I met my soulmate, but I didn’t know. We only made eye contact across the convenient store. Neither of us noticing our marks disappearing until we went home.

After the mark disappeared I thought my soulmate died. My mum told me about that happening. At the age of nine I became depressed.

 

TEN

When I was ten I was extremely thin. I had no muscles. I didn’t eat. I almost never hung out with friends. My world was horrible, but it would become better soon.

 

ELEVEN

I put on weight again. Eating whatever I wanted. Laughing and hanging out with my friends. We even started skating. I became really good. I kept skating for years. It became a part of me. One of my favourite parts about myself.

 

TWELVE

My mum talked about my soulmate most likely being dead again. Making me annoyed. From that day on I started hating my mum. Either being outside or shut off in my room.

I think I stayed more nights at Jaemin’s house that year than in my own. Hiding from my annoying mum.

 

THIRTEEN

My mum got enough of my bad attitude when I was thirteen. Making me meet a girl who lost her soulmate. Her mark gone only a week after she got it.

She tries to get me to think my soulmate is dead, but I wouldn’t listen. I felt it was wrong. My soulmate can’t be dead.

 

FOURTEEN

I started learning how to draw when I was 14. I tried to draw my mark over and over again. Trying to come over the truth. The truth that my soulmate was dead, or at least I thought so at the time.

My drawing style was different, but so was my mark. Making the drawing perfect.

 

FIFTEEN

When I hurt my back at 15 I was devastated. I wasn’t allowed to skate anymore, or run. I lost a lot of my social life because of this. Even though I texted Jaemin every day, it didn’t feel the same.

This was also the year I lost it. Not being able to pretend not having a soulmate didn’t bother me. I cried so much when I was 15.

On top of that I was sick. I wouldn’t stop coughing. I only thought I had a cold at the time, but now I know better. I should have told my mum.

 

SIXTEEN

I met a new friend when I was 16. He was nice. He liked drawing too. He also lost his mark when he was young. We didn’t talk much about that though. It made us both sad.

He asked every day to see my drawings, but I wouldn’t let him. Not yet.

He was also the only person I told about my coughing. He tried to get me to the doctor, but I said it wasn’t anything bad. Oh how wrong I was. I should have listened to him. I should have listened to Chenle.

 

SEVENTEEN

On my 17th birthday I showed a drawing to Chenle. It was the best choice in my life. Chenle recognised the dragon immediately. He was my soulmate. We were meant to be, and I was happy about that. Chenle was perfect for me.

I finally went to the doctor six months later. It was too late. I was sick. I went on more medications that I’d ever seen in my entire life.

 

EIGHTEEN

My sickness caught up to me when I was 18. I was with Chenle when it happened. I had forgotten to take my medication. I died within minutes, but it was still sad. I remember crying in Chenle’s arms.

He was frantically trying to call an ambulance, but they weren’t quick enough. I died in his arms. Hearing him say the most beautiful sentence ever for the first and last time.

“I love you, Jisung.”

 

AFTER LIFE

I still feel bad for not being able to say I love you back to Chenle, but I had to get over it. I’ll just tell him when I comes up. Still I whisper it to him every time he goes to sleep. Whether it’s a post crying nap or a full night’s sleep. I hope he hears my words.

“I love you too, Chenle.”


End file.
